Unwanted
by nymqhadora
Summary: Everyone only has one mate. Joseline knew her mate never wanted her and when the bombs fell she was certain that he had died anyway. Then she had saved Nick Valentine, and really he couldn't be her mate. He wasn't human. It wasn't possible, right? A soul mate AU that was somehow conjured in the middle of the night. Will be only five parts. Sporadic updates based on inspiration.
1. Unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or the Fallout universe. I do not own any of the characters associated with Fallout. I do not make any money from this.

This story was written in the middle of the night which I think is a good example of how weird inspiration is for me.

This story was most likely inspired by JayceCarter's soul mate series which is great btw.

I love heartbreaking stories because anything that can make me cry is obviously good in my view. That is generally my goal with this story, maybe.

TW: There is mention of abortion in this part and I am sorry about that. If that is something you don't want to read. It's very brief and starts in the fourth paragraph.

. . .

Unwanted

. . .

The first time she had felt the jolt of connection that only a mate could cause was in a crowded marketplace down in College Square.

Nate wasn't her mate and she wasn't his but they had accepted each other in an unbonded relationship. Nate's other half had died during the war, the reason he was allowed to be discharged. And she, well, she just never got lucky enough to come across her other half. It was often a fucked up situation of chance. Either you found your mate or you settled for less, like she did with Nate.

So, there she was, five months pregnant in a college flea market looking around frantically for the reason why her chest clenched and mind narrowed. It was a confusing feeling, her mind narrowed down to just wanting to find her mate and her chest beat erratically as if desperate to be whole. Nate had blended into the crowd and Josie was close to collapsing. All she remembered about that day was the flash of blue eyes and a fedora before she had doubled over in pain.

The doctor later had said that the contact of her mate had caused complications with her pregnancy. The body seemed to recognize that the baby wasn't her mate's and that caused problems. The doctor had actually had the audacity to suggest she have an abortion and search for her mate. At least she knew they were in the Boston area but Josie had adamantly refused. She wasn't going to go on some wild goose chase to look for her mate. Whoever it was had the time and the means to find her in the market and they didn't. This to her meant that they didn't want her. And why should she want them? She had Nate and she loved him. That was all she needed. Right?

Josie had often questioned her decision months afterwards. Periodically she would have light pains in her chest and her abdomen. It was common among unbonded mates. They had unintentionally made contact and stayed unbonded, there was going to be pain. She hid it from Nate. He hadn't taken the idea well of her giving up her mate for him. He knew what it felt like to be bonded and he wanted that for her. It was in a fit of tears that Josie pointed out that her mate didn't want her either otherwise they would have approached her. Nate had gone quiet after that but Josie could see the pity in his face when he looked at her.

Josie often dreamed of blue eyes. When she did she woke up having soaked through her underwear and an almost unbearable itch lurking beneath her skin. She hated them. She hated her mate. Why didn't they want her? They were born to be together and they didn't want her. It was a blow to her self-esteem. Wasn't she supposed to be enough?

Josie tried to push the feelings away especially after Shaun was born. But she would look down at their son and couldn't feel anything. It was frustrating not being able to connect to the child she grew in her womb but the doctor had said it was normal in their kind of relationship. There was a great chance that she would never be able to connect with their child because of her mate. She hated them even more for that. Why did she ever go to that market?

…

When the bombs fell Josie had felt the severed pain. She hadn't thought about her mate when they ran to the vault not until she watched the bomb drop and she had doubled over in excruciating pain. It was like someone had lashed at her chest and she knew that her mate was dead. It left a hollow feeling that ached with every move she made. She didn't speak to Nate. She didn't even flinch when she willingly climbed into the cryopod. She just stared, numbly, at the glass until she felt nothing.

…

There was something about his voice that made her chest tense. It was a fluttering feeling deep in her stomach when he looked at her. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good there, doll." Nick was looking at her with concern in his voice. She held onto her wrist starting to feel a faint buzzing under her skin that made her want to scratch at it. She didn't know why it was happening. She was fine back in Vault 114. But the moment they had stepped out onto the street it started. It started almost immediately when Nick had touched her hand to help her out.

"I feel strange. I don't...I don't know what's happening." She wavered and Nick reached out to hold her up right when she collapsed. She had looked up at his face, his yellow eyes bore into her with confusion. His rough and broken neck exposed wires that seemed to glow with an odd light and a look of realization came upon his face. A flash of blue passed her mind and the touch of his synthetic hand on her bare arm where her vault suit had torn jolted her into understanding.

She pushed away from him roughly. She stood, rigidly, with her back to him and breathing hard. Anger was rising through her faster than she could process. Fuck the universe for doing this to her, she had thought. The feeling was there, undeniable, a connection that only happened between mates. He had touched her and now they were a step closer to being bonded. She huffed in irritation, how was it possible? He wasn't human.

"I...I didn't think that was possible," he voiced out her own thought and she glanced at him to see that he looked truly bewildered. He wasn't looking at her but at the torn part of her vault suit. He moved forward and she roughly moved away from him. He flinched at the anger he now saw on her face. Josie pushed back a whine that threatened to fall past her lips.

"I…" she tried to find something to say but her body was telling her to run to him. And all she really wanted to do was run far away from the detective. "I can't do this." She started walking briskly down the alley away from him. It was a painful process, her body was desperate to go back but she couldn't. Because everyone only had _one _mate and if he was her mate then he didn't want her. He didn't want her before the bombs and she was sure he didn't want her now.

Even if he did, she couldn't bring herself to give in. He had _hurt _her. She wouldn't give in.

She was sure that he had died. Had felt the moment when it happened but it was there. She wondered how it was possible for someone like him. He wasn't human. Had he always been a robot? How was that possible?

Questions swarmed her mind as she walked. She didn't want to be anywhere and so her feet led her back to Sanctuary. It was the only place she felt she could clear her mind. Her mate was inconsequential, what mattered was finding Shaun. She didn't need a detective to do it. She just needed to focus and find another way.

…

When Nick first saw her he couldn't help but find something familiar about her. The overwhelming sense of déjà vu had overtaken him when she walked into the room. It was her eyes that had him feeling strange. They were a deep hazel that shone brightly at him. He had hurried them along afraid of what else might pop up on his old sensors. She needed help, that much was obvious, why else would she look for him?

He had unconsciously reached for her climbing out of the subway tunnel and that moment had his body jolting. His fans and motors kicked up and he wondered what was wrong with him. His processors were acting erratically and all he could do was focus on her. She didn't look too well.

She was flushed and a sick almost confused look came over her. He wondered if she was dying and then she had almost fallen. He instinctively caught her but it was a mistake. He knew it the moment she met his eyes. The feeling was there an almost deep gut feeling that told him she was his mate. And for a moment he wasn't a beat up old synth but someone whole.

Then she had pushed away from him.

"I...I didn't think it was possible." He was too in awe to notice that she was upset and it wasn't until he moved towards her that he realized she was angry.

Everyone only had _one _mate. A lost memory pulled up abruptly and he remembered long curly black hair and the desperation of hazel eyes. The tug of his hand brought him to look at the beautiful woman on his arm, Jenny. Then he remembered walking away because he was already in love. Jenny was his everything.

"I...I can't do this." His mate started walking away from him at a brisk pace but he didn't follow her. His synthetic body was telling him to move, to follow the source of comfort but he refused to. A part of him knew that she didn't want him because over 200 years ago he didn't want her.

The stab of pain he felt in his chest was foreign, it was like a ghost feeling and he realized that it must be from her. He had touched her and so part of their bond had taken. He cursed the night air and stared where she had disappeared.

It shouldn't be possible. He wasn't human. The old Nick Valentine was dead. He wasn't him. He had his memories and his voice but he wasn't Nick Valentine. He looked at his metal hand devoid of synthetic flesh and cursed the Institute for finding a way to bring the bond over. It wasn't fair, not for him and not for her.

Nick started walking toward Diamond City. Ellie would want to know he was still alive. She had sent the woman after him after all. His mate had saved him, had killed for him. And he had fucked her over.

He could feel pain, anger and confusion warring in his chest. Should he go after her? Would she do something stupid? But Nick doubted it, she wanted his help to find something and he doubted she would just give up. Or was she looking for him, for her mate? Nick could see the possibility but a part of him didn't think so. It had to be something else. He tried to remember that day at the market. What did he remember about her?

But all he could remember was seeing her face and then turning to Jenny.

Jenny. The old Nick Valentine had loved her and so did he. He wasn't Nick Valentine but he was and all of it was damn confusing. He never questioned the choice he made. He didn't pursue his mate and didn't even think of what that meant. What it meant for her? The way his chest ached told him that it hurt her. And he could only imagine what she thought about it all. He tried to explore the small piece of their bond that had taken hold but when he reached out towards her she had yanked almost violently away from him and the bond went quiet. Nick wondered how she was able to do that.

He wondered if the bond worked differently for him since he was a synth. It was a feeling, yes, sensations he could feel in parts of him he hadn't truly felt since _before_. But it wasn't much more than that. Some part of him that was his integrated personality felt the longing and the need to _mate_. But the mechanical part was...confused. His mechanics seemed at a lost to how to process what he was "feeling" and that enabled him to resist the pull.

But surely it was different for her? She had looked conflicted. Like she wanted to both stay and not stay. Nick couldn't imagine how that felt.

He was nearing Diamond City when he took a moment to allow his thoughts to wander. She was pretty, his mate. Her eyes were what pleased him the most, he supposed. Her dark hair had been in disarray and his stripped hand twitched at the thought of running his fingers through it. She had been a bit thin but that was normal in the Commonwealth. Her skin had been soft and almost unmarked. She was no Jenny but he supposed anyone else would have been filled with satisfaction to have her as a mate. The brief and sudden feeling of desire burst through his senses before it disappeared. Where had that come from?

…

Josie reached Sanctuary without much incident besides putting down a few ferals and bloatflies. She had waved off Preston's questions and hauled herself into her home and into her bed.

She dreamed of _him_. His blue eyes turned yellow and she could feel the weird texture of his skin all along her body. He teased her and brought her close to the edge over and over again before he finally spoke.

"_Mine_."

Josie jolted awake and noted the faint light emanating from behind her black curtains. She rubbed her eyes and flopped over onto a solid body. She yelped and jumped up. The rough sound of Hancock's chuckle rang through the room and relaxed her. She got back into the bed and cuddled up to the mayor.

"Miss me?" He asked in amusement. His rough hand moved through her hair and lightly massaged her scalp. She sighed in pleasure and moved into his side more. She brought her leg over his, content to feel him.

"Yes," She sighed happily. She could almost feel his grin against her head and looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer so he could kiss her.

Josie lost herself in the sensation. She always enjoyed being with Hancock. There was a way about him that always calmed her and made her eager for his attention. Hancock was all too willing to provide.

She moved her hips and groaned at the way her center rubbed up against his leg. John pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She continued to move her hips, hoping that he would go back to kissing her.

"Did you find Valentine?" The question had her stopping and the frown that took over her face worried Hancock. She pulled away from him.

Josie had forgotten about what happened until the mayor had asked. Then she felt it. It was a distant feeling wiggling too far away to notice. She focused on that feeling wondering why it was making her chest clench. The sudden onslaught of quiet anger and...possession had her yanking away and nearly falling on the floor in her haste.

**_Nick Valentine had no right_**.

…

Nick had told Ellie to rest after telling her about Skinny Malone and the woman who had saved his life. He hadn't told her about the bond but she seemed to just be glad he was back. She had dark circles under her eyes and he felt bad for worrying her.

He had been sifting through paperwork and notes when he felt it. It was a small feeling at first but then it had gotten bigger and almost louder after several minutes. His mate was happy and _aroused_.

The rational part of the synth told him to ignore it that he didn't want her and she didn't want him so it was none of his business. But the _human _part of him, the part of him that somehow allowed this bond to exist was angry. Angry because that was his mate and she was obviously with someone who wasn't _him_. That anger and feeling of possessiveness had overwhelmed him before he could push it away. He had pushed the folders on his desk off and brought his synthetic fists down on the metal desk.

It was the feeling of an anger that wasn't his own that brought him back to his senses. She was angry and it seemed to be directed at him through the faint bond. Nick was embarrassed that he let his own emotions get out of hand. That he had unknowingly made her feel it. He looked down and realized that he had destroyed his desk. The top metal was dented and mangled where his fists had collided. All his papers and folders were on the floor in a mess that was going to take forever to sort through.

He tried to see what he could feel through the bond but it was closed off again. She had pulled away. Nick sat back down with a groan. It was a mess. All of it was just a big mess and he didn't know what to do.

He had never felt more _human. _He should be happy about that but he wasn't. It was the first time he ever wished to just be a synth.

Nick wondered who she was with. He couldn't help it. Was she already in a relationship? Or had she taken the first opportunity to fuck some random person just to get back at him. He couldn't really blame her but anger still swelled in his chest just thinking about it.

He groaned, leaned back in his chair, and let his thoughts shut down. Maybe everything would be better in a couple of hours.

...

Josie tried to forget about what happened and focused on trying to figure out another plan. Hancock hadn't pushed her for more information after she had acted oddly when he mentioned the old detective and for that she was grateful. She knew she had to tell him at some point but she was putting it off until she could get her thoughts in order.

When she wasn't discussing with Preston, Sturges, and Hancock about other options for how she could find Shaun, she was helping with the work on Sanctuary. Codsworth seemed to be doing most of the heavy work and he seemed happy to finally be of use so Josie didn't comment on it. She helped set up some turrets and even helped pitch up a makeshift shed for some brahmin that Preston had managed to buy off of a passing caravan.

She didn't like to be idle. If she didn't constantly move and work her mind drifted off to Valentine. The old synth was falling apart, that much was obvious from what she could see. But she couldn't help but remember the burning of his yellow eyes and the way his touch had made her breath hitch. She didn't like these thoughts and so she pushed herself to work.

It had been two weeks since she had gone looking for Nick Valentine and John was losing his patience. She could see it in the way his eyes lingered on her like he knew she was keeping something from him. They often sat in tense silences as if prompting her to finally talk to him but Josie would just climb into his lap and shower him in kisses until he took her fast and hard.

Josie had loved the way he seemed to lose himself in her but now whenever she reached climax she saw yellow eyes and that unnerved her. She took to getting Hancock to fuck her every chance they had so she wouldn't feel Valentine through the bond. It was getting harder to shut him out and she was getting desperate.

"Stop," John said roughly into her ear. She had him pinned on the couch trying to get his jeans down so she could get to his cock. He gently pushed her hands away and kept dodging her desperate kisses. "You need to talk to me, sweetheart. You've been desperate ever since you came back and you won't tell me what happened. I know Nick's out and alive. My sources tell me he's back in Diamond City like he didn't go missing. So what happened? I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me." He was piercing her with his black eyes and Josie couldn't hide, not from him.

She sighed, climbed off his lap and sat back against the sofa. He sat up and continued to watch her. She met his gaze and fought the urge to cry. What if she told him and he decided to leave? What if he decided that he didn't want her too?

"I love you," she whispered it before she could organize her thoughts. His expression softened and he brought his hand to her cheek so he could caress her.

"I know, and I love you too," he said it so matter-of-factly that some tears escaped her eyes. Then she told him what happened. She told him everything and when she was done she was staring at her hands and waiting for him to leave. But he didn't. He was silent but he was still beside her. She couldn't manage the silence so she looked up at him. Hancock wasn't looking at her but towards the door. His jaw was clenched and his body was tense.

"Okay. Well, an old synth and a cocky ghoul, you don't seem to have good taste in men, sweetheart." She couldn't help but laugh. He was smiling at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "I've known Nick for awhile now. Can't imagine he'd be stupid to not want you but he ain't here and that's perfect for me." Josie was the one pinned. John was kissing her fiercely, a clash of tongue and teeth. And his hands were grabbing at her waist and thighs as if he wanted her as close as possible. And she couldn't believe she had worried that he didn't want her.

She didn't need her mate not when she had John.

. . .

Nick was trying hard to listen to their newest client but he couldn't focus. His mate had been sad and then the burst of arousal he felt from her end had him unintentionally clenching up. He couldn't stand it. Her emotions were coming in clearer every day and every time it was an effort to try and block it out.

Ellie seemed to have sensed his agitation and promptly took over the questioning. He rose from his place and moved to his room. He paced the small space trying to get his body under control. Everything was telling him to leave and go to her but he couldn't. They weren't meant to be together, biology be damned. He wasn't even human anymore; he was an old synth with an integrated personality that wasn't his. He had no business having a mate and he definitely had no business being with her.

His assistant came into his room an hour later to fill him in on what he missed.

"She thinks her husband was going to some new settlement called Sanctuary to try and get some kind of trade going but he hasn't been back in two weeks and she's worried. I think Sanctuary is where Joseline said she was from. Maybe you can head up there and ask her if she knows anything?" Nick stared at her. He had no business talking to Joseline and he had no business going to Sanctuary but what was he going to do? Ellie didn't do field work, she wasn't trained for it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ellie looked at him like he was acting weird before she sighed and handed him the file.

"Well, it's the only lead. Unless, you'd like to go tell her that you won't take the case." Nick cursed. He never turned anyone away. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll head out in the morning."

. . .


	2. Unwelcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or the Fallout universe. I do not own any of the characters associated with Fallout. I do not make any money from this.

Three more parts to go.

. . .

Unwelcome

. . .

Nick didn't know what to expect once he reached Sanctuary. He was slightly taken aback when he was stopped at an old Red Rocket. The people there seemed to be setting up some kind of small settlement when they asked him where he was going and why.

Apparently, the extra security measures were put in place by the "General". They wouldn't tell him who that was exactly except to say that they were in charge. So it was with confusion and caution that Nick approached the fortified settlement.

He walked past the ruin sign of Sanctuary Hills and wondered how it was that such a fortification had been built from old suburbia. But he supposed the rumors of the Minutemen being built back up was true if the men clad in old-timey hats with laser muskets walking the walls were anything to go by.

"Name!" He had approached the gate, several lights shone on him and the turrets focused on him as if ready to shoot him if need be. He eyed them warily.

"Nick Valentine." His voice didn't do any favors. It was always gravely and easy to pick out and he hoped his mate wasn't home. Maybe she would have the turrets have a go at him if her previous anger was anything to go by.

The gates slowly opened and the turrets resumed their back and forth motion. The lights were turned off and the men nearby relaxed and continued their rounds.

A man in a full Minutemen getup approached him and tipped his hat. Nick approached cautiously.

"Welcome to Sanctuary. My name is Preston Garvey. You must be here for Joseline, right?" The mention of his mate had his hand twitching and his body shuddering.

"Uh...no, I'm on a case. A woman came to me about a missing husband. Said he was heading here to set up a trade route." Preston's eyes furrowed, he opened his mouth as if to speak but the motion of another person walking up to them had him stopping and turning.

"You shouldn't be here, Nicky." John Hancock, mayor of Goodneighbor, walked up to him with an air of someone who wasn't happy to see him. Nick was even more confused. What was Hancock doing in a place like Sanctuary?

"Hancock, I didn't expect to see you here." He didn't offer a greeting since they weren't that kind of friends but he thought they were at least somewhat close. John looked back to an old house before he turned to Preston. He whispered something to the Minuteman that had him looking confused and slightly worried. Preston moved to talk again but then they heard a weird whirring sound that reminded Nick of a Mr. Handy. And under that sound was the hard footsteps of boots and the soft padding of a dog.

Hancock groaned and Preston straightened his spine reminding the synth of a soldier at command.

"Fuck," John muttered. Nick looked at Hancock and both men moved to make way for his mate. She was in dark torn jeans, an oversized white shirt that was stained with grease, and she was wearing a leather harness with a serious looking 10mm and a combat knife sticking out of it. Her boots were leather and worn. Her hair was in a messy bun and she didn't look happy.

The Mr. Handy next to her looked at him curiously and the clean looking dog just wagged his tail and looked at him as if examining whether or not he was a threat. Nick suddenly didn't feel like he could speak. The sight of her brought up weird reactions that he wasn't familiar with. His mechanical body strained to keep up with the processes but he could feel himself straining. His inner fans worked over time and he wondered if his synth body could actually manage to keep up with this bond. Nick hoped he wasn't giving his discomfort away. He wanted to seem indifferent but something about the way she glared at him told him he was failing. He wanted to be anywhere but there.

From the looks of things, she was the one in charge. And John Hancock knew about their bond.

"General." Preston Garvey confirmed his suspicions and Nick felt very unsafe.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice held no warmth and Nick could feel annoyance bleeding through the bond. He cleared his throat.

"I'm on a case. Woman by the name of Sarah says her husband has been missing and the last place he was heading was here to establish some kind of trade route." She continued to look at him as if trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth.

"His name is Mike," Nick added hoping that they would just tell him what he wanted to know so he could leave. She gave him one last withering look before she whispered to Garvey and walked away. Hancock followed after her saying something that he couldn't hear. The dog followed them but the robot stayed behind.

"Come on. Mike is in the infirmary." Preston offered him a kind smile and Nick followed after him. The Handy followed them as well and Nick was unsettled at its presence. Other robots always made him nervous. They reminded him of what he was.

"That's Codsworth. He's sort of in charge here at Sanctuary. Joseline isn't always here and Codsworth's been living here for over 200 years so he's sort of the pseudo mayor," he supplied.

"It is nice to meet you Detective. We weren't expecting you. Ms. Joseline has absolutely refused to speak about her foray into looking for you that I just assumed she didn't find you. But here you are now!" The Mr. Handy was chipper and it annoyed him. So Joseline wouldn't talk about him? Did any of them know that they were mates? He had a feeling that Hancock knew which got Nick thinking. Was he the one his mate was sleeping with? They definitely looked close.

Nick tensed thinking about John Hancock with _his _mate. He sighed and pushed the feeling back. It was none of his business.

"So what happened with Mike?" Nick forced himself to ask. He had other questions.

"Poor man was ambushed my super mutants down near the Red Rocket Station. We were still working on expanding the perimeter when we heard gunshots. He took a few hits but we were able to help before it got worse. The General added security measures after that. The Red Rocket acts as a sort of security gate for anyone wanting to come into Sanctuary that way we can keep the area around the settlement clean and secure. If we had our defenses up and running maybe he wouldn't have been attacked. That being said our resident doctor was able to patch him up and he's been resting. We sent someone out this morning to get word to his wife but it seems she got to you first. She can come and see him. But he won't be able to leave for awhile." Garvey had a grim look on his face like he didn't like the idea of super mutants attacking so close to Sanctuary and Nick couldn't blame him. Even Diamond City security patrolled outside the walls.

The infirmary was decent and clean. It was set up in an old house. A few people were in bed but it was the presence of a white Ms. Nanny that had him impressed. She was administering treatment in a calming French voice and he wondered where they managed to find these bots. Codsworth left his side and whirred over to her. Her eyes spun to look at them as they approached.

"Detective! It is nice to meet you! My name is Curie and this here is my infirmary. No stressful questions and serious movement. Monsieur Mike needs to rest." She left without waiting for a reply. Codsworth followed after her, both of them were engaged in a hushed conversation. Preston took a seat at the foot of the makeshift hospital bed and started to tinker with his own laser musket. Nick figured this was their way of letting him speak to the patient so he took the seat on the left side and cleared his throat.

The man was ordinary looking and looked quite beat. He had bandages that covered his whole chest and his breathing was labored. There was tech and machines by the bed and Nick wondered where they got their stuff. At the sound of his cough, the man opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Valentine. He stiffened slightly and looked to Garvey. But since the Minuteman looked unconcerned, he relaxed and continued his labored breathing.

"Mike Zuso?" Nick asked. The man slowly nodded. "My name is Nick Valentine. I run a detective agency in Diamond City. Your wife, Sarah, came to me saying that you were missing. I'm just here to confirm what Mr. Garvey here has already told me and to make sure you're okay. They said they sent word to your wife this morning about your condition." The man nodded and slowly started to talk about what happened.

. . .

"All I'm saying sweetheart is that you need help figuring out the next step. We've gone over and over it. We don't have all the facts. Now, you went looking for Nick because you needed help. Now he's here." Hancock was leaning against one of the workshop walls. He was trying to get Josie to listen to reason but she wasn't having any of it. She was working on her set of power armor. It was something she only did when she was frustrated or angry. John didn't want to get anywhere near her and her tools.

When he saw Nick at the gates he couldn't help but feel a bout of jealousy. There was someone who had a mate and their mate was his sweetheart. It left a pain in his chest he didn't know he could still feel. John was used to riding the high of chems and not feeling much of anything at all but Josie was her own kind of chem. And he could ride her all night long. He steered his thoughts out of the gutter and tried to focus on what he was doing.

"Look you don't gotta like him. You don't gotta touch him or even talk about the bond. I'm sure he'll let you ask some questions and maybe he knows something that we don't. Maybe this is the only way to find Shaun." She dropped her blowtorch with a clatter and pushed off her welding mask and threw it at the wall. She stood in a fit of anger and paced back and forth. Hancock stayed out of her way and let her throw his words around her head. She let out a frustrated growl that had his pants tightening and suddenly she was pulling him into a devouring kiss. John was just happy to touch her. It was something only he could do.

. . .

Joseline hated Nick Valentine. He had no idea how his presence was making everything _worse_. John was talking her into circles, trying to get her to see reason. She knew everything he was saying to her was true but she refused to accept it. She wanted nothing to do with the synth. Every day was a reminder of how much she was _unwanted_. He was a reminder of how much she had always been unwanted.

She supposed she loved Nate in some way but she knew that he never truly loved her. Everyone only had _one _mate and his had died. She and Nate had always been friends. Their relationship seemed natural at first but as time wore on the more she felt like she was chosen to try and fill a hole she just couldn't fit into.

It was different with Hancock. She _knew _he wanted her. Their relationship just worked because there was no illusion. He wanted her and she wanted him. She loved him. She knew it the moment he had bucked up and kissed her. He was her guiding force in a world she no longer recognized. He helped navigate her around the Commonwealth so she could get to where she needed. Goodneighbor was her second home and she never felt comfortable unless John was by her side.

Joseline knew that Nick's presence was putting tension on John. He had seemed reluctant to touch her. She hated when he kept his distance so it was with frustration and anger that she pulled him into a hungry kiss. She never wanted John to feel the way she did. The last thing she would ever want to do was choose Nick over John not after what the synth had put her through.

. . .

All Hancock wanted to do was pin her against the wall and take her. Her touches always made him hungry for more. The fact that Nick was there, her mate, just made his desperation worse. He would probably go feral if the old synth ever tried to touch her.

He growled into her mouth and easily maneuvered her around and up against the wall. She groaned and grabbed at his pants. He pawed at her chest and lightly bit at her bottom lip. She hurriedly untied the flag around his waist and pulled on his pants so they pooled around his knees. His hands were under her shirt and kneading at her breasts. He pulled on one nipple and nipped at her neck. She moaned and pulled on her own jeans.

Before John could even help her jeans were off and she was hiking one leg up around his waist. She wasn't wearing any underwear and Hancock was desperate to feel her around him. He grabbed her other leg so that she was completely wrapped around him and up against the wall. She reached down for him and guided the head of his cock into her warm center. He pushed into her in a rough thrust and groaned against her neck. Home was between her legs. She gripped him tightly and he continued to thrust into her hard and slow. He wanted it to last but the way the heel of her foot dug into his ass and the way she pulled on his back had him speeding up.

. . .

Nick clenched his teeth and nearly broke his pen in two. He was writing out all the information gathered on his notepad when he felt the unmistakable lust through the bond. Joseline and Hancock disappeared and it seemed it was crystal clear what they were up to. Nick knew it was none of his business. He had no say but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Couldn't they have waited till he left?

Preston Garvey eyed him curiously and the synth tried to act normal. He finished his notes and pocketed the small notepad. He really should get a move on. He didn't want to stick around when it was obvious he wasn't wanted.

"I'll follow up with his wife when I get back, everything seems to be okay and Mike's in good hands." Nick glanced back at the makeshift infirmary. "I should start heading back to Diamond City." He started walking towards the gates.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You're leaving?" The Minuteman caught up with him and matched his brisk pace towards the gates. Nick just wanted to leave.

"I have no other reason to be here." Nick thought it was obvious there was no point in him staying but Preston seemed to have something to say.

"I'm sure the General wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. I think she might have some questions for you." Nick sighed.

"I doubt that. As much as I wouldn't mind helping out, your General made it very clear to me the last time I saw her that she wants nothing to do with me. Now I have an agency to run." Nick hurried toward the gates before he could be stopped again. The lust that had bled through the bond was gone and something like annoyance was back in place.

"Hey! Nicky! Where you going?" Valentine stopped in his tracks and turned around only to see a relaxed looking John Hancock tying the flag around his jeans. His whole body went tense at the implications. He could feel his motors whirring and something akin to adrenaline was coursing through him. He really should keep walking before he did something stupid.

"Back to Diamond City, John." His voice came out rougher than he wanted. He turned back around and continued walking. The gates opened for him but then abruptly closed. Nick frowned and turned to Hancock. "What's going on?" He narrowed his yellow eyes at the ghoul and waited for an explanation. John merely smiled and got closer.

"Look, you and I go way back. Now, we need your help. And I know things are tense between you and Josie right now but the fact of the matter is you need each other. And after everything you've done to her, you owe her. She needs help finding someone. She needs a detective. So, what do you say Nick?" John gave him a tense smile. Valentine knew this was all for _her_. The ghoul was in love with her, with _his_ mate. He was doing this because he knew something Nick didn't. Nick thought of desperate eyes and the painful way Joseline had pulled away from his touch. He really had no business being around her but if she needed help…

Nick leaned in close so that only Hancock could hear him. "Does she even want me here?" He hoped he didn't sound needy. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be wanted by her. All he knew was that he wasn't going to force his presence on her more than necessary.

"No. But she doesn't have a choice right now. We've hit a dead end and you're our last shot." He clapped Nick on the shoulder and chuckled as he steered the synth back towards the settlement. Nick thought this was all a very bad idea.

. . .

Hancock thought the tension in their group was so intense it could have been sliced with a knife. Josie was leaning over a detailed map of the Commonwealth and various papers strewn around it. Her body was rigid and she just glared at the old synth leaning against a metal beam. It was a makeshift tent that Garvey had built; it was where they had their Minutemen meetings and where they went over construction in other settlements. Garvey was on the left side of Josie, leaning on his laser musket and waiting for one of them to speak.

John wondered if Preston knew anything about Nick and Joseline. Or if he just knew to mind his own business. Nick looked uncomfortable and just continued to look down at the concrete. It wasn't going well.

"So...Josie? Want to get the ball rolling?" She turned her glare on him but he just shot her a feral grin. She sighed and John noted the way her fist clenched.

"We don't need him." John sighed and pushed off the beam he was leaning on.

"You know that isn't true. Just tell him everything and see what happens, huh?" He approached her and leaned on the table. He could see the subtle huff she made and the way she was breathing heavily. She was doing a good job of hiding it but John could see it. "Either you tell him and he doesn't have anything to help us, he leaves and never comes back. Or you tell him and he does know something and we'll be closer to finding Shaun," he lowered his voice at the end but knowing the synth he probably heard it anyway. Josie met his eyes and he knew she was going to give in.

"When the bombs fell we managed to get to Vault 111, just up the hill there," she pointed weakly towards the location of the vault. "They put us in these pods said it was to depressurize us for going deeper into the vault but they lied. Vault 111 was used to experiment cryogenics on unsuspecting live subjects. They froze us. Sometime during the last 200 years or so we were woken up. My pod was directly across from my husband's. A woman in a hazmat-like suit and a man with some makeshift armor walked up and opened my husband's pod. I was disoriented and I could barely move but I could see everything." Her eyes focused on the map and John knew she was remembering everything. Preston averted his eyes and looked down at the concrete; he had heard the story already and knew the specifics. John looked at Valentine. The synth was listening intently and looking at Josie with an unreadable expression.

"My husband and I had a newborn son. Nate took him in his pod. I watched Nate wake up and Shaun...started to cry. They told Nate to give them Shaun but he refused. The guy took out a gun and shot him. The woman grabbed Shaun and she left. The man walked up to me and looked right at me. He called me "the backup" and then they put me back under. I woke up again later but I was the only one who survived. The people that took Shaun were long gone." Joseline took a steadying breath and John reached out to hold her hand. She took it and straightened up.

"What did the man look like?" Nick's voice rang out loudly among them and John could sense the way Josie had tensed up. She looked at him.

"He had a gravely and deep voice. He was bald and had a scar over his left eye." Hancock looked at Nick and noticed the way he seemed in deep thought.

"This was obviously a difficult task. No ordinary raider or even gunner could have pulled this off. These people went into a pre-war vault to retrieve a pre-war newborn. The reasons are vast and none of them are good. But the fact that they left you alive is strange." Valentine started to pace the small space. "The guy matches a profile I have in my cases back at the agency. A guy named Kellogg. He used to live in Diamond City with a young boy but they both disappeared. He's featured in several cases I've gotten over the years. He's a mercenary who gets the job done. No one knows who he works for but we have some suspicions. Mostly my gut is telling me that this has something to do with the Institute." John sucked in a breath. Just what they needed, the big bad boogeyman of the Commonwealth.

"Can you help us find him?" Nick stopped pacing and looked at her. He looked surprised that she was asking him for help and John couldn't blame him. Josie had been reluctant the whole time and now she was asking her mate for help when she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Something unspoken seemed to pass between them and then Nick looked at John.

"I can try." Joseline stood tall and then started to gather the papers together.

"We can head towards Diamond City before we lose daylight. If we have to rest we can stop in Cambridge. I'm sure Danse will be more than happy to put us up. We can see what we can get in Diamond City and go from there."

"Yeah, Danse will be more than happy to let a ghoul and a synth into his little police station." John couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice if he tried. He understood the urgency but really they could wait until the next day to head out.

"Well, Danse _owes _me," Josie countered but she looked at Nick and his exposed neck. She sighed. "We'll head out in the morning. Think you can handle Minuteman duties for a bit, Preston?" Preston stood and gave her a crooked smile.

"Sure thing, General." He walked off and an enthusiastic Codsworth whirred up.

"Codsworth, think you can find a place for the detective to stay for the night?" The Mr. Handy looked intently at the synth and nodded.

"Sure, we have some extra beds!"

"No need. I'll just find somewhere to sit and I'll be set up for the night." Nick tipped his hat and walked off without a word. John noted how Josie watched him leave. Her hands were trembling and she clutched the papers to her chest.

"I'm sorry. This must be difficult for you." He tried to get her to look at him but she just started walking back to her house.

"Anything for Shaun." Hancock sighed and followed her into the reinforced house.

. . .


End file.
